Disappear
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Dunia sihir telah kehilangan pahlawannya yang menghilang tepat ketika Voldemolt berhasil dihancurkan. Meninggalkan kebingunan dan kehilangan pada Draco Malfoy, sesosok pemuda yang dulunya menganggap Harry Potter musuh. Mungkinkan Draco Malfoy menemukan Harry Potter? Karena saat ini Harry Potter tengah disakiti hingga nyaris menjadi gila...


Title: DISAPPEAR

Cash's:

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy

Norf (OC)

Yan Whiteddly (OC)

* * *

_**A DraRry Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**DISAPPEAR**_

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi melewati celah kaca dari daun jendela. Memberi perasaan hangat dan membangunkan sesosok pemuda dari tidur panjangnya. Mata beriris kelabunya dibuka paksa, membiarkan kehangatan mentari membuka kesadarannya yang masih minim.

Setelah 5 menit barulah kesadarannya penuh. Ia bukan seseorang yang bisa bangun pagi sebenarnya, tapi demi hidupnya yang sekarang, bangun pagi adalah kewajiban. Tentu saja jika ia tak mau tertimpuk sandal rumah warna hijau milik 'kakaknya'.

Sambil menggerutu pelan karena keharusan bangun pagi, pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menyambar handuknya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Bau telur dadar yang agak gosong adalah hal pertama yang diterima indra penciuman mantan penghuni asrama Slytherin itu. Tapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhinya, sudah terlalu terbiasa sih.

"_Morning_, Draco."

Sapaan pagi dari seorang wanita keturunan asia yang sekarang menjadi 'kakaknya'.

"_Morning_."

Draco balas menyapa dan langsung duduk dimeja makan tanpa membantu apapun yang dilakukan wanita berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Karena baginya dapur itu musuh, musuh alami seorang Draco.

Telur dadar –agak gosong- dan dua lembar roti –yang tepinya juga gosong- tersaji didepan Draco. Draco menatap tanpa ekspresi pada sarapan paginya ini. Sampai sekarang ia masih heran, kenapa ia bisa terbiasa memakan makanan _muggle_ –yang jelas gagal- ini.

"_Sorry_, gosong lagi…" seru Yan –nama perempuan itu- sambil nyegir lebar.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. Ia sudah hidup hampir 3 tahun bersama Yan dan membuatnya tahu bahwa wanita ini, tidak punya bakat memasak. Walau yah… lebih parah dirinya sendiri sih.

Yan bukan kekasihnya –siapa juga yang mau punya pacar wanita yang super cerewet ini-, wanita ini juga sudah menikah –meski bagi Draco masih menjadi misteri siapa yang mau-maunya jadi suaminya, tiap ditanya Yan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan sih-.

"Draco, cepat habiskan sarapanmu, pemotretan dimulai pukul 10.00," seru Yan sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam didepan Draco –yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan pagi Draco-.

Draco mengangguk dan tanpa bicara melahap sarapannya.

* * *

"_Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy ditetapkan sebagai penghuni Azkaban."_

"_Dan untukmu, Draco Malfoy, kepemilikan tongkat sihirmu dicabut, dan Malfoy Manor serta aset beratas namakan Malfoy akan disita Kementerian Sihir."_

_Draco tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ia mendengar Vonis yang dijatuhkan untuk kedua orang tuanya dan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja sebagai pengikut Voldemolt mereka akan mendapat hukuman yang berat. Hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa dulu ia mau membantu Potter meloloskan diri saat Potter terjebak di Manornya, dan kenapa juga Potter harus menolongnya di kamar Kebutuhan._

_Padahal bila saja ia tak membantu Potter dan dengan kata lain membiarkan Potter mati dibunuh, bisa jadi saat ini Voldemolt akan berkuasa. Atau malah lebih baik jika Potter membiarkannya mati terbakar api sihir, dan membuatnya terhindar dari konsekuensi yang sudah jauh-jauh hari dirinya duga._

_Draco menghela napas. Tidak, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak suka pemikirannya tentang Voldemolt yang berkuasa dan parahnya ia lebih tidak suka lagi memikirkan Potter yang terluka atau terbunuh._

_Ngomong-ngomong kemana Potter pergi. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar pemuda itu setelah perang ini berakhir –dengan keluarga mereka sebagai penghianat pangeran kegelapan tanpa bukti dan tanpa saksi-._

_Draco nyaris saja membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding mengingat dirinya terlalu memperdulikan Potter, padahal Vonis untuknya sudah ditetapkan. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak marah pada Potter tentang hukuman yang diberikan kementerian ini. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah memberitahunya tentang konsekuensi menjadi penghianat, bila Voldemolt benar-benar berkuasa mereka akan disiksa sampai mati, bilapun Voldemolt kalah, mereka akan dijatuhi hukuman karena pernah menjadi pengikut pengeran kegelapan. So… sama saja. _

_Ia khawatir, entah kenapa. Hal ini membuat kepala sakit dan berdenyut._

_Draco mengerang tertahan saat sebuah tongkat sihir menyentuh keningnya. Sensasinya seperti kecupan Dementor. _

_Draco terjatuh lemas di lantai marmer ruang persidangan, napasnya memburu, tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan ia merasa sebagian dari dirinya hilang._

"_Kami sudah mengatur agar sihirmu dalam tahap minimal."_

_Draco melihat ibunya tercekat dan ayahnya menatap nanar pada Draco._

"_Kini kau sama saja dengan seorang Squib."_

_Penghinaan terbesar penyihir adalah saat sihirnya direbut paksa dan ia menjadi sederajat dengan muggle. Draco sekarang tahu rasanya dan lagi-lagi ia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana._

_Narcissa memeluk erat tubuh anak satu-satunya. Lucius ikut mendekap tubuh keluarga tersayangnya. Ini saat terakhir mereka sebagai keluarga dan entah kapan hukuman ini akan berakhir. Lagi pula…_

"_Draco… hidup kami tak akan lama," bisik Lucius. _

_Draco terkejut –pasti- ia segera menatap ayah dan ibunya._

"_Kami __telah dikutuk oleh__ Voldemolt, __kutukan yang kau tak perlu tahu apa namanya, __kami tak kan lama bertahan hidup. Untuk itu berjanjilah pada kami kau akan hidup dengan baik dan ah… kami titip salam untuk Potter," ucap Narcissa lembut._

_Rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya sekarang, "Kalian akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Draco lirih._

"_Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu__,__"__ Narcissa mengenggam tangan Draco dan meletakkan tangan mereka di dada Draco._

"_Karena kami akan selalu berada di hatimu. Karena kami mencintaimu."_

_Draco mengangguk lemah dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi._

_Ruang sidang itu sunyi. Tak ada yang perduli dengan adegan keluarga yang terjadi ditengah ruangan. Tak ada yang ikut terharu, tak ada yang berniat membela, tak ada yang tahu bila seandainya Harry Potter hadir disana, ia dengan sepenuh hati membela keluarga yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dua kali. Dan sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan Harry Potter._

_Petugas kementerian menyeret paksa satu persatu anggota keluarga itu dan memisahkan mereka hingga waktu yang tak terbatas._

* * *

Draco memijat pelipisnya. Ia baru saja terbangun dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretan.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Draco melirik sampingnya dan didapatinya Yan menanyainya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku kecil dengan banyak tulisan dan gambar, manga, begitulah wanita itu menyebutnya.

Draco mengangguk, tanpa berniat menjawab secara lisan.

Yan menyodorkannya teh botol, setelah berseru, 'thanks,' Draco langsung meneguk isi cairan kecoklatan itu hingga habis.

Draco menyandarkan kepala yang terasa berat. Mobil masih melaju dengan kecepatan standar menuju tempat pemotretan.

"Tidur saja lagi, tempatnya masih cukup jauh kok."

Draco hanya mengangguk dan dalam beberapa menit ia sudah jatuh ke dunia mimpi.

"Mudah sekali ia tertidur," seru Yan sambil membenahi selimut tipis yang tadi ia kenakan ke dan sempat terjatuh saat Draco terbangun.

* * *

_Langkah kaki yang terseret, jubah compang-camping dan bekas luka dimana-mana. Belum lagi senandung lambung yang berteriak minta diisi, dan tubuh yang memaksa minta diistirahatkan. Draco menghela napas, ia tahu, sungguh. Ia tahu, ia akan mengalami ini. Tapi tetap saja prediksi dan kenyataan itu berbeda._

_Sekarang penampilan bangsawan muda itu tak jauh berbeda dengan gelandangan muggle yang berkeliaran dipinggir kota. Dan memang begitulah keadaanya sekarang, menjadi seorang gelandangan bangsa muggle. _

_Draco meringgis, antara ingin tertawa dan menangis. Jika ia saja sudah begini, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuanya. Apa mereka cukup makan, apa mereka bisa beristirahat?_

_Pemuda mantan penghuni asrama Slytherin itu menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding sebuah gang sempit dipinggir kota London. Matanya menatap langit dan mengamati bagaimana rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi tubuhnya, tanpa payung dan tanpa matra penghangat._

_Bayangan sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan, bermata emerald dengan kacamata konyol dan senyuman lebar hadir dalam pikirannya tanpa ia minta. Ia melongos, kenapa saat ia mencoba beristirahat lagi-lagi yang muncul adalah bayangan dari rival seumur hidupnya di Hogwart. Lagipula… Potter tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padanya._

_Ia merasa dirinya munafik. Karena tetap saja tiap kali bayangan Potter muncul, senyuman hadir dibibirnya. Lagipula selama ini, ia bisa bertahan selama sebulan hidup terombang ambing dan didepak sana-sani hingga 'terdampar' di tempat muggle, karena bayangan semu ini._

_Niatnya hanya satu. Tetap bertahan hidup hingga bi__s__a melihat Harry Potter lagi._

_Konyol?_

_Yeah, Draco tak pernah meragukan keinginan konyolnya._

"_Kenapa kau duduk disini?" _

_Draco mengejap, ia baru sadar hujan tak lagi membasahinya. Ia melihat seorang wanita berwajah bukan eropa sedang memayunginya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran._

_Draco ingin melontarkan hinaan atau cercaan atau apapun pada muggle yang seenaknya menganggu waktu tenangnya ini sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi._

_Kyuuukkk._

_PERUT SIALAN!_

_Wanita itu tertawa tanpa ditutupi. Ia merongoh saku mantel tebalnya dan menyerahkan sebungkus roti melon pada Draco._

_Draco mengejap tak percaya._

_Ia sekali lagi ingin mencerca muggle didepannya ini, tapi lagi-lagi suara perutnya lebih dulu bertindak._

_Wanita itu tertawa –lagi-._

"_Makan saja, kau bisa bicara setelah roti itu turun ke lambungmu," serunya._

_Tanpa bisa mengelak apalagi melempar roti melon gratis –makanan pertamanya sejak beberapa hari terakhir-, ia membuka bungkus dan makan dengan tenang berusaha tak terlihat terlalu lapar –serius, rejeki itu tidak boleh ditolak-._

_Wanita itu berjongkok disebelah Draco, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding gang dan masih tetap memayungi mereka berdua._

"_Terima kasih."_

_Draco berkata ragu, selama ini ia –hampir- tidak pernah mengucap kata itu. Tapi hidupnya sekarang sudah berubah, percuma saja mempertahankan semua sikap kebangsawanannya._

_Wanita itu tersenyum sekilas, "siapa namamu?"_

"_Draco."_

_Cukup Draco tanpa embel-embel nama keluarganya._

"_Berapa umurmu?"_

_Draco meliriknya tajam berniat memberikan tatapan membunuh tapi diurungkannya. _

"_Tujuh belas tahun."_

_Wanita itu tampak menerawang dan bergumam, 'lebih tua satu tahun darinya.'_

"_Apa?" tanya Draco tak begitu jelas._

_Wanita menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Bukan apa-apa. Baiklah Draco…" wanita itu berdiri dengan cepat dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco. "Namaku Yan_ _Whiteddly dan usiaku lebih tua dua tahun darimu."_

_Draco memandang ragu pada tangan yang terulur itu._

"_Kau akan ikut bersamaku dan menjadi adikku."_

_Ini jelas bukan pertanyaan, bukan pula pernyataan. Ini __lebih tepat disebut __perintah._

_Draco menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya, ia tidak terima diperintah siapapun terlebih muggle._

_Wanita itu menarik tangan Draco –__t__idak Draco sangka tenaganya kuat sekali, ataukah dia yang sekarang terlalu kurus?-, membuat pemuda itu berdiri sambil terbengong._

"_Aku akan menjadi kakakmu."_

_Lagi-lagi kata-katanya seperti sebuah perintah._

"_Apa maksudmu mugg-"_

_Kata-kata Draco terpotong saat melihat pancaran aura kehitaman yang mengelilingi wanita itu. Mata kecoklatan milik wanita bernama Yan itu menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi –rasanya ia seperti sedang diintrogasi oleh ibu dan ayahnya sekaligus-._

'_Seram…' batinnya ngeri._

* * *

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda harus segera mengikuti pemotretan."

Draco perlahan membuka matanya saat supir mengoncang tubuhnya. Draco mengangguk malas dan beranjak keluar mobil.

"Mana Yan?" tanyanya pada supir.

"Ketempat pemimpin redaksi lebih dulu. Nona yang meminta saya membangunkan anda setelah lima belas menit."

Draco mengangguk mengerti. Meski samar tapi ada senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya. Tidak ada ruginya juga ikut dengan Yan. Karena sekarang ia dapat kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik, jauh dari dunia sihir dan keluarga baru yang nyaman. Ia tidak pernah menyangka punya saudara –meski tak sedarah- itu menyenangkan dan punya tetangga serta teman muggle itu tak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Sudah kembali ke New York, tuan muda?" seru Yan sambil menepuk pelan bahu Draco.

Draco memutar bola mata mendengar candaan kakaknya yang… terkadang garing.

"Aku sudah di New York sejak tiga tahun lalu," serunya kalem.

Yan merenggut, "maksudku itu pikiranmu, dasar tidak lucu."

'Kau yang tidak lucu,' batin Draco.

"Ah ya… besok kita akan berlibur ke London."

Draco mengejap beberapa kali dan menatap Yan dengan horror, "kenapa mendadak?"

"Tidak mendadak kok, hanya saja begitu aku pulang kau sudah terkapar kelelahan, aku 'kan jadi lupa terus mengatakannya. So… begitu kita pulang nanti, siapkan pakaianmu."

Yan segera pergi menemui pemimpin redaksi yang memanggilnya. Draco masih mematung, memang sih ia dan Yan hanya sempat bertemu saat sarapan seminggu ini, itupun dengan terburu-buru karena baik Yan maupun dirinya sama-sama sibuk. Baru hari ini mereka pergi bersama-sama karena kebetulan Yan ada keperluan dengan pemimpin redaksi. Tapi kan… tidak mesti mendadak begini…

Ah... Sial!

Draco mendadak mengejapkan matanya dan menepuk kepalan tangan kanan pada telapak tangan kiri, 'jangan-jangan ini sebabnya dari tadi aku bermimpi tentang masa laluku.' Draco mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menyusun rencana–rencana tentang apa saja yang akan dilakukannya di London, siapa tahu kementerian mengijinkannya bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

"Er… Kau yakin dia tidak apa-apa, Whiteddly?"

Yan tertawa renyah, "tenang saja, dia hanya sedang berpikir tentang liburannya, Clorys."

Pemimpin redaksi itupun hanya mengangguk ragu, melihat Draco yang biasa tampil dingin terlihat sibuk berbicara pada diri sendiri.

.

-C.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Kata besok seakan menjadi sekejap bagi Draco. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di London dan terduduk dikasur hotelnya sambil… terbengong.

Oh Draco… kau semakin kehilangan sikap Malfoy-ish mu…

"Berhentilah melamun, tuan muda."

Yan –yang memesan kamar disebelah Draco- menimpuk Draco dengan bantal tanpa ampun.

"Aku tidak melamun, nyonya!" sangkal Draco sambil balas melempar bantal ke kakaknya.

Yan tertawa mendengar balasan olokan dari Draco.

"Kita akan berlibur disini, jadi kau bebas mau kemana saja menemui siapapun."

Draco mengangguk, sama sekali tidak heran mengenai Yan yang selalu saja bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan. Meski seharusnya _muggle_ satu itu tidak tahu menahu mengenai masalah keluarganya.

.

Dan disinilah pemuda itu sekarang, berdiri kaku didepan kloset yang menjadi pintu masuk Kementerian Sihir –tentu telah tersamar menjadi kloset umum _muggle_-.

"Maaf, bisa tolong cepat sedikit?"

Teguran dari orang yang mengantri dibelakang membuat Draco meneguk ludahnya, menghela napas panjang lalu masuk ke dalam kloset, tubuhnya berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tersedot masuk.

Memasang wajah dingin andalannya, Draco berada diantara komunitas yang familiar tapi sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Ia bersyukur dulu sering dipaksa ayahnya untuk ke kementerian jadi meskipun ia sering kali mengeluh harus melewati tempat tidak elit semacam kloset _muggle_ setidaknya membuatnya tahu jalan masuknya.

Di berjalan lurus melewati begitu saja para penyihir yang tampak terkejut dengan keberadaannya. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu Departemen kriminalitas sihir.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, Malfoy."

Kingsley berseru saat Draco sampai berdiri didepan meja kerja sang pemimpin Departemen Kriminalitas Sihir.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kedua orang tuaku, bisa?"

Kingsley menghela napas panjang, "sayang sekali… mereka sudah tiada."

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya, ini bukan candaan yang lucu.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Kingsley menghela napasnya –lagi-, "orang tuamu sudah meninggal setahun lalu, Draco. Dan berhubung kau masih dalam masa hukumanmu kami tidak dapat memberitahukanmu."

Tidak ada perasaan kehilangan juga marah. Draco tak tahu kenapa ia tidak menangis, dan malah tersenyum –sangat samar-. Ia senang, orang tuanya tak lama mengalami penderitaan di Azkaban, karena sesungguhnya ia tahu kedua orang tuanya tak akan bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Katakanlah ia punya intuisi tajam dan tebakan yang hampir selalu tepat, terlebih melihat kondisi saat perang dimana kedua orang tuanya –dan juga dirinya- yang hampir setiap hari terkena mantra kutukan bila Voldemolt sedang PMS, salah, maksudnya marah.

"Boleh aku mengunjungi makam mereka?" Draco berkata dengan suara pelan dan sopan –meninggalkan kesan angguh yang biasa ia ucapkan didepan orang yang tak begitu dekat-.

Kingley terkejut melihat satu-satunya Malfoy yang tersisa sama sekali tidak terlihat marah, malah pemuda itu tampak sangat tenang.

"Tentu boleh, mereka dimakamkan di halaman Malfoy Manor dan…"

Kingley mengacak laci meja kerjanya, mencari sesuatu entah apa, kemudian ia melambaikan tongkatnya, membuat lemari –dengan banyak laci- dibelakang Draco terbuka lalu meluncurkan banyak berkas dan singgah di meja kerjanya.

"… kau bisa mengambil ini."

Draco mendekati meja kerja Kingsey dan membaca berkas-berkas diatas meja kerja Kingsey.

"Masa hukumanku sudah habis?" tanya Draco tak yakin.

Kingsey mengangguk, "Kematian kedua orangtuamu, juga sikap baik mereka ditambah dengan dirimu yang tidak melanggar hukuman yang ditetapkan membuat pihak Kementerian menghapus hukuman yang diberikan padamu, jadi semua aset keluarga Malfoy dapat kembali kau miliki."

Draco mengangguk meski tak ada sedikitpun rasa senang ketika mendengarnya.

"Ini tongkat Howton-mu."

Draco mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan segera saja sensasi sihir yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan –dan sejujurnya ia rindukan- hadir, memberi rasa nyaman yang menenangkan. Pemuda itu mengayunan tongkatnya sekilas dan percikan kembang api kecil juga indah hadir diujung tongkatnya.

Yah… dia rasa ia tidak lupa bagaimana menggunakan sihir.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pada Kingsey saat ia selesai menyihir berkas -kepemilikan Malfoy Manor dan aset keluarganya- menjadi kecil lalu memasukannya ke saku.

Kingsey tersentak, tak pernah ia bayangkan keturunan Malfoy akan mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dengan nada yang bersahabat.

"Kingley."

Draco menghentikan langkahnya saat tangannya sudah mencapai pegangan pintu.

"Kau tahu dimana, Potter?"

Pertanyaan yang dari tadi berada diujung lidahnya akhirnya dapat ia lontarkan. Sungguh, rasanya lega sekali.

Kingsey mengejap, terkejut rupanya. Namun, begitu pendengaran dan pikirannya bekerja sama memproses pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Draco, ia hanya dapat menghela napas teramat panjang.

"Dia hilang," gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

"Hah?"

"Harry Potter hilang, sejak perang melawan Voldemolt."

Entah kenapa Draco merasa hatinya dilingkupi kekosongan dan ia dilanda rasa khawatir yang tak wajar.

* * *

_Kabur._

_Tidak ada satupun yang terlihat jelas,_

_Hanya bayang hitam yang bergerak kesana kemari, melewatinya, menyentuhnya, menusuknya, melukainya._

_Tidak ada yang terlihat,_

_Dan iapun tak mau dapat melihat._

_Waktu menjadi fatamorgana baginya._

_Untuk dia yang disebut sebagai pahlawan,_

_Diperlakukan sebagai budak dan jauh... jauh lebih rendah dari itu._

_Teriakan yang memekakkan, caci maki yang memuakkan, cipratan air ludah yang menjijikan._

_Ia menjerit, tak ada yang mendengar._

_Ia menangis, tawa keji yang terdengar._

_Ia menghina, rapalan mantra yang terdengar._

_Tak yang datang._

_Tak ada yang menyelamatkannya._

_Waktu menjadi fatamorgana baginya._

_Malam atau siang tak lagi mempunyai arti._

_Setiap kali tubuhnya sekarat,_

_Penuh luka, penuh peluh, penuh cipratan darah, penuh tetesan saliva juga air mani._

_Setiap kali itu pula ia disembuhkan,_

_Diberi makanan, diberi minum, diberi ramuan, di rapalkan mantra penyembuh._

_Waktu menjadi fatamorgana baginya._

_Ibu dan ayah tak akan pernah datang menyelamatkannya._

_Sirius dan Remus juga tak akan bisa menolongnya._

_Dumbledore, Severus, harapan terakhirnya juga sudah meninggalkannya._

_Ia sendiri,_

_Lagi._

_Teriak, memaki, meludah, mengigit, menangis._

_Dicaci, dihina, diludah, dicampuri, ditusuk._

_Waktu tak mempunyai arti,_

_Waktu menjadi fatamorgana baginya._

_Ia, Harry Potter, terantai sihir dalam kekangan Pelahap Maut yang tersisa._

_Hidup dengan jiwa yang mati._

* * *

"Cih! Dia pingsan," caci seorang penyihir hitam yang mengenakan jubah hitam kumal.

"Obati saja dulu baru besok kita main lagi."

Perkataan yang bila didengar sekilas bernada kekanakan tapi mengandung arti berbanding terbalik.

Pelahap maut, itulah mereka. Yang tersisa dari yang diburu. Masih tetap menebar teror meski kini sembunyi-sembunyi dan menjadi pelaku kriminal teratas dalam daftar pencaharian Kementerian Sihir.

Satu Pelahap maut dengan malas mengayunkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan satu persatu mantra pelepas dan membuat tubuh lemah itu jatuh kelantai. Satu ayunan tongkat lagi dan tubuh Harry melayang bebas, ia mengarahkannya ke sebuah ruang penyembuhan dan meletakkan tubuh sekarat itu di sebuah kasur. Seperti yang telah dilakukan selama ini yang ia sendiri sudah lupa sejak kapan mereka menawan Bloody Potter, 'Ah ya sejak si sialan Potter membunuh master,' seru batinnya menjawab tanyanya. Ia rapalkan mantra penyembuh dan memberi asupan nutrisi yang cukup.

Untungnya tubuh potter bukan tubuh manusia biasa, tubuhnya punya kemampuan menyembuhkan yang diluar nalar, karena hanya dalam satu hari diistirahatkan ia akan sepenuhnya sadar.

Dan nyatanya benar. Pelahap maut yang bertugas mengobati Potter memasang seringaian terlebar miliknya saat Potter mulai membuka matanya, tersadar, tepat dua puluh empat jam kemudian.

"Potter…"

Harry sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara familiar yang didengarnya bertahun-tahun ini. Panik, Ia segera meloncat turun dari kasur dan berjongkok, merapat kesudut tembok.

Pelahap maut itu terkekeh geli, "Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan, Potter. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena menyelamatkanmu dari ambang kematian lagi."

Harry mengigit bibirnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin.

Pelahap maut itu mendekat dengan tongkat sihir yang siaga.

"Kau tahu Potter, aku lelah menungguimu dan menyembuhkanmu selama dua puluh empat terakhir ini… dan kau tahu apa artinya itu kan?"

Harry menggeleng kuat-kuat, meski ia tahu hal itu percuma.

"Kau semakin membosankan. Bagaimana mungkin Lord Voldemolt bisa kalah olehmu, kalah oleh bocah ingusan yang tak bisa merapal mantra."

Harry Potter hanya tetap meringkuk disudut, tak ada niatan melawan hanya diam, gemetar ketakutan. Kalau mau jujur, ia lupa… lupa bagaimana ia bisa mengalahkan seseorang yang dipanggil dengan 'Lord Voldemolt', lupa dengan sesuatu yang disebut mantra atau tongkat sihir. Ia sudah lupa, siapa orang tuanya, lupa siapa teman-temannya dan lupa siapa dirinya.

Siksaan demi siksaan telah mengikis memorinya, waktu sudah tidak memiliki arti. Yang dia inginkan hanya bebas. Seandainya dia tahu, batas kesadaran sudah diambang akhir. Mungkin sebentar lagi nasipnya akan sama seperti Alice dan Frank Longbottom, menjadi gila oleh siksaan yang tak ada habisnya.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh dia?"

Mendadak seorang Pelahap Maut memberi saran gila pada rekannya yang lain.

"Kenapa?"

Tanya seorang mewakili yang lain.

"Merepotkan selalu menyembuhkannya setelah menyiksanya, lagipula dia memang pantas mati."

Ah… rupanya yang memberi saran adalah pelahap maut yang bertugas menyembuhkan Harry. Baginya lebih menyenangkan menyiksa Potter sampai mati dibanding rutinitas mereka sekarang, menyiksanya hingga sekarat dan menyembuhkannya. Seperti yang barusan dilakukannya dan membuat Harry meringkuk dipojok dengan tetesan darah mengalir dari selangkangan, membasahi celananya dan menimbulkan bau amis yang menyengat.

"Aku setuju, lagipula si bloody Potter juga semakin terlihat tak waras."

Gila. Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan pemikiran pelahap maut. Mereka gila, membunuh, menyiksa, merampas dan terlebih membuat orang lain terseret kegilaan mereka.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, seorang pelahap maut yang lain menyeret Potter ke tengah ruangan, dan merapalkan mantra kutukan, 'crurio'. Yang lain juga ikut melontarkan kutukan yang sama berkali-kali bertubi-tubi. Sayangnya… tak ada satupun yang mengucapkan, 'Avada Kedava', tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membunuhnya secara instan.

Memilukan. Pemandangan yang memilukan, teriakan memilukan dari yang tersiksa. Tapi tak ada yang berbelas kasih sebab hati pelahap maut itu telah beku dan mati oleh kegelapan jiwa mereka sendiri.

Bahkan setelah disiksa dengan sihir hitam, Harry masih dapat merasakan kasarnya permukaan tanah yang mengikis kulitnya. Ia –masih saja- belum mati. Kini ia diseret entah kemana lagi, ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

Ia masih hidup, namun dengan detak jantung yang terpompa lemah, terambat lambat. Tenaganya habis, bahkan untuk sekedar membuka kelopak mata dan bersuara ia sudah tak mampu. Tapi kesadarannya masih ada meski minim.

Ia dapat merasakan udara dingin dan angin yang berhembus. Mungkinkan mereka ingin membuang tubuhnya.

Perasaan ringan seakan menyergap tubuhnya. Ah… ia tahu… ia sedang diangkat dengan sihir. Dan setelah ini…

BRUK

… tubuhnya akan dihempaskan begitu saja, dengan keras tanpa belas kasih.

Tes Tes Tes

Ditengah kegelapan yang mengurung, Harry dapat merasakan titik-titik air yang jatuh, satu-persatu semakin lama semakin cepat dan banyak dan tak urung membuatnya basah. Ketakutan dalam waktunya siksaan yang seakan abadi itu kini memudar. Memudar seiring dengan banyaknya rintik hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia tersenyum dengan susah payah merasa senang karena setidaknya ia bisa mati di alam bebas.

* * *

Draco memantap nanar pada makan kedua orang tuanya di Malfoy Manor. Ia memang sedih dengan kematian orang tuanya tapi jauh lebih merasa resah pada keberadaan Harry Potter yang tidak ketahui. Memang apa saja pekerjaan auror hingga tak mampu menemukan Harry Potter. Mungkinkah… mungkinkah Harry sudah meninggal?

Draco memijit pelipisnya, ia sama sekali tidak mau menerima kemungkinan itu.

"Kau ingin bertemu, Potter?"

Draco terkejut, ia segera mencari asal suara yang berbicara dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit tan tengah duduk dibangku halaman.

Tongkat sama-sama terancung tanpa mantra yang terucap.

"Aku tahu dimana ia berada," seru pemuda beriris coklat terang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco dengan nada angkuhnya yang biasa.

"Harry Potter, bukankah kau mencarinya?"

Draco mengeratkan pegangan tongkatnya, orang ini sangat mencurigakan.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula dari mana kau tahu aku mencarinya dan kenapa mau membantuku?"

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Draco lontarkan tapi ia tahan.

Pemuda itu terdiam, ia menurunkan tongkatnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, "Karena aku baik hati, mungkin."

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya atas jawaban abstrud barusan.

Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau bisa memanggilku, Norf. Bila kau mau aku akan menunjukkan dimana Potter berada, jika tak mau ya… aku akan pergi sekarang."

Melihat ancang-ancang Norf yang akan ber-apparte, Draco buru-buru berseru, 'tunggu'.

"Tunjukkan padaku dimana dia dan darimana kau tahu dia ada dimana?" 'yang bahkan kementerian saja tidak tahu,' sambung batinnya.

Norf mengulurkan tangannya –mengajak ber-apparte- "Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan," jawabnya sambil menarik tangan Draco dan mereka menghilang –pergi ketempat yang berbeda-.

Meskipun dulu ia sering ber-apparte dengan ayahnya, bukan berati Draco terbiasa dengan sensasi sehabis apparte. Ia tetap saja masih limbung dan sedikit pusing.

"Lemah," komentar Norf yang langsung saja mendapat hadiah tatapan membunuh ala Draco.

Draco memandang sekitarnya dan mendapati dirinya berada ditempat yang sangat familiar. Tempat berkumpulnya pelahap maut, Riddle Manor. Tempat yang hanya diketahui Pelahap Maut dan Voldemolt.

"Kau siapa?" adalah pertanyaan spontan Draco pada Norf.

"Yang pasti bukan pelahap maut. Lihat disana!"

Draco mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Norf dan mendapati seorang berjubah hitam –Draco mengenalinya sebagai anggota Pelahap Maut- menyeret seseorang keluar dari Riddle Manor. Tangan orang itu terikat tambang dan ia diseret bergitu saja oleh Pelahap Maut.

Dahi Draco mengkerut, tak biasanya Pelahap Maut merepotkan dirinya dengan menyeret begitu, biasanya mereka lebih memilih menghancurkan begitu saja tubuh tawanannya atau dilemparkan dengan sihir.

"Kita ikuti."

Seruan Norf menyadarkan Draco, mereka mengikuti pelahap maut itu.

Rintik hujan mulai turun dan menderas, Draco melihat Pelahap Maut itu melayangkan tubuh tawanannya dan menghempaskannya ke jurang. Dan pergi begitu saja.

Benar-benar tak berperikemanusiaan.

Entah karena apa, begitu Pelahap Maut itu hilang dari pandangan, Draco sudah melesat berlari menuju tempat tawanan itu dilempar. Untungnya jurangnya tak begitu dalam jadi dengan cekatan Draco menuruni turunan yang curam dan menghampiri tawanan yang ternyata… Harry Potter!

Hanya satu orang 'kan di dunia sihir yang punya bekas luka berbentuk petir dahinya.

Kekhawatiran segera memenuhi benak Draco, ia ingin –harus- menyelamatkan Harry! Tapi dengan apa? Tak mungkin ia berapparte dengan kondisi Harry yang sekarat.

"Pakai ini."

Norf –yang sejak tadi diam saja- melemparkan ayaman tali merah yang diujungnya terdapat lonceng kecil.

"Potkey," jawabnya singkat saat melihat kebingungan dimata Draco.

Draco mengangguk dan menggendong tubuh Harry yang ternyata sangat ringan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Norf sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia malah merebut lonceng itu dari tangan Draco lalu menggenggamkannya pada Harry.

"Titip salam pada Yan," serunya sebelum Draco dan Harry menghilang dan berdua, mereka berpindah tempat dalam sekejap.

* * *

Draco memengang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Si Norf itu memang tidak tahu sopan-santun, ditanya baik-baik malah langsung mengaktifkan potkey saja.

Pemuda berambut pirang terang itu menatap sekelilingnya dan ia menghela nafas lega karena tujuan Potkey ini ternyata berada sangat dekat dengan hotel tempatnya menginap.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia mengendong Harry dengan hati-hati dan secepat mungkin kembali ke kamarnya –tentu saja ia mengabaikan orang sekitar yang menatapnya penasaran-.

Ia segera saja membaringkan tubuh lemah Harry di kasurnya. Dan mengamati luka yang diderita pemuda idamannya itu.

Ia tak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia keluarkan.

Menghujat? Marah? Menangis? Atau apa?

Tubuh Harry benar-benar parah, terlebih rembesan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari sela selangkangannya.

SIAL! Apa para pelahap maut itu sudah kehilangan hati?! Oh yeah, dia lupa, mereka memang tak pernah punya hati!

"Draco, kau sudah makan malam belum? Aku beli banyak crepes nih…" Yan masuk ke kamar Draco tanpa permisi. Diam, hening, "Anak siapa yang kau culik, Draco?"

Segi empat imajiner mendadak muncul, "Aku tidak menculik anak orang! Dan lagi berhentilah makan makanan manis malam-malam, tubuhmu akan membulat seperti babi!"

Hawa membunuh mendadak memenuhi kamar Draco, "SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BABI, HAH?!"

PLAK!

Uhhh… Kasian majalah fashion edisi terbaru yang lecet akibat menimpuk kepala Draco.

.

"Ini… kasus kriminalitas yang berat," dokter mulai menjelaskan setelah memeriksa kondisi Harry –tentu saja Yan memaksa Draco untuk membawa Harry ke dokter-.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Di hutan, saat itu aku sedang jalan-jalan dan melihat seseorang berjubah hitam melempar dia begitu saja. Saat kutemui, dia sudah seperti ini."

Penjelasan yang setengah jujur, sebagian bohong.

Yan, menatap Draco dengan curiga tapi tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dokter umum itu mengangguk, "kasus seperti ini memang semakin marak terjadi di negara ini. Entah apa yang dilakukan aparat keamanan sekarang, sama sekali tidak berguna dalam memberantas kriminalitas. Luka-luka fisik sebenarnya tidak begitu parah, sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut sebagian sudah sembuh. Yang jadi masalah adalah psikologisnya, dan kita baru dapat mengetahui seberapa parah trauma yang dialaminya bila ia sadar. Ck! Benar-benar deh, penjahat sekarang benar-benar tak berperikemanusiaan."

"Dirawat dirumah tidak masalahkan, dokter?" Draco benar-benar mengabaikan komentar sambil lalu yang nyelip diantara penjelasan kondisi Harry.

"Ku sarankan dia harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit berfasilitas lengkap."

"Kami akan membawanya ke New York, apa itu akan memperparah kondisinya?"

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak dan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, "Ku rasa tidak masalah."

"Draco..." Yan berseru nyaris seperti bisikan ketika hanya tinggal Draco, Harry dan dirinya didalam ruangan.

Draco yang mengenggam erat jemari Harry menolehkan wajahnya pada Yan yang menggengam ayaman tali merah dengan lonceng diujungnya.

'Potkey.' Ya, itu adalah potkey yang dipakai dirinya dan Harry ketika melarikan diri.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Draco

"Terjatuh dikamar hotelmu, dan kau sendiri dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Hening, Draco tak tahu bagaimana menyusun rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan situasinya.

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku," akhirnya hanya kata itu yang dapat ia ucapkan.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sungguh, Draco tidak pernah melihat tatapan Yan terlihat begitu gelap.

'Titip salam pada Yan!' Mendadak teriakan Norf melintas dikepala Draco. Oh benar juga, kenapa orang itu bisa kenal dengan Yan, dan kenapa orang itu bisa tahu dia mengenal Yan?

"Dia menitipkan salam padamu..."

"Oh..." balas Yan.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, mereka berdua terlarut dalam masalahnya masing-masing.

"Draco, kita akan membawanya ke New York."

Draco kembali menoleh dan kali ini Yan sudah cengar-cengir menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Kakak serius membawanya ke New York?" Draco bertanya dengan mata berbinar –meski ia tahan tetap saja tampak jelas-.

Yan tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Draco, "Kalau senang saja, dan kau ini kalau ada maunya baru kau memanggilku kakak," serunya geli.

Draco membalasnya dengan memutar kedua bola matanya. Sungguh, wanita itu susah dimengerti.

* * *

Perjalanan membawa Harry ke Now York tidak sesulit yang Draco bayangkan, semuanya prosedurenya sudah diurus oleh Yan, jadi Draco hanya tinggal menemani Harry yang masih tertidur. Sesekali Draco melirik tetesan infus dan memastikannya mengalir dengan lancar dan dengan kecepatan yang sudah ditetapkan.

Pemuda beriris keabu-abuan itu menggengam erat sebelah tangan Harry yang tak terpasang selang infus.

Perasaannya memang masih wawas dengan kesehatan dan kondisi mental Harry kelak, namun disisi lain ia merasa tenang Harry kini berada di jangkauannya. Ia masih bisa menembus semua perbuatannya pada pemuda ini. Draco berjanji pada dirinya akan menjaga Harry, bahkan bila Harry nanti benar-benar mengalami gangguan jiwa, ia akan tetap menjaganya.

Begitu sampai di New York, Harry langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat diruang ICU. Kondisinya masih sama, tertidur lelap.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Yan bertanya pada Draco yang tidak juga beranjak dari sisi Harry.

Draco menggelengkan kepala tanpa menoleh pada Yan.

Senyum sendu hadir dibibir gadir berdarah asia itu dan tanpa bicara ia pergi dari ruangan itu.

Draco mengelus lembut rambut acak-acakkan Harry, senyum samar hadir disela bibir tipisnya.

Ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan meninggalkan Harry. Meski mungkin nanti Harry akan memakinya atau membencinya, atau mengusirnya sekalipun, ia akan tetap bertahan disisi pemuda itu. Ia menyayanginya, tidak, ia mencintai Harry. Karena Harry ia dapat bertahan, karena Harry ia mampu untuk terus hidup dan kini adalah tugasnya untuk menopang hidup Harry.

Kegelapan sirna dalam sekejap ketika Harry Potter membuka kelopak matanya. Iris emeraldnya mengamati sekitar dengan rasa ketakutan yang menyergap dan pandangan terhenti pada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang terang -dan bagi Harry terlihat bagai perak- yang tertidur pulas disisi ranjangnya.

'Siapa?'

Batinnya bertanya, lagipula ia juga tidak tahu ini dimana dan tempat apa ini.

Yang pasti iblis-iblis itu tidak ada disini... ia... aman.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Harry terkejut saat mendadak terdengar suara wanita disisi ruangan. Sejak kapan wanita itu duduk disana?

"Ba-baik," serunya tidak yakin. Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah bagian dari iblis-iblis itu? Bagaimana kalau ia akan segera diseret pergi lagi ketempat mereka?! Jika begini lebih baik ia segera mati!

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Aku tidak tidak akan menyakitimu atau membawamu kemanapun. Jadi, hentikan wajah panikmu itu..."

Harry menghela nafas lega.

"Kau siapa?"

"Panggil saja aku Yan, dan dia yang tidur itu, namanya Draco."

Harry menatap pemuda yang tertidur disisinya, 'Draco?' nama itu begitu tidak asing dipendengarannya.

Tanpa sadar Harry mengelus rambut perak yang begitu halus itu.

"Dia yang menolongmu."

'Begitukah? Si perak ini menyelamatkanku?' senyum lembut hadir dibibir pemuda yang sudah lama tidak pernah tersenyum.

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Kau gay?"

Wajah Harry mendadak berwarna semerah tomat, "A-aku t-ti, ukh."

Wanita itu tertawa, Harry tersenyum canggung.

Draco mendadak terbangun dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk pelan tubuh Harry.

Harry terkejut tentu saja, ia tersenyum dan balas memeluk serta mengelus rambut perak yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Ia merasa aman, ia merasa... entahlah... ia merasa menemukan tempatnya. Padahal ia masih belum tahu siapa kedua orang asing ini.

'Ini bukan surgakan?' Harry tertawa kecil, 'Kalau surga juga tidak masalah.'

* * *

-THE END-

* * *

Hehehe… Dyn Whitleford kembali setelah hiatus sangat lama, hohohoho….

Disappear, salah satu proyek Drarry fanfiction yang sudah lama selesai tapi baru sempat kupublish.

Dan sekali lagi maaf untuk reader Heart and Blood, Dyn belum mem-posting chapter terbarunya T^T... Jujur saja, kehilangan Mood ditengah penulisan benar-benar bikin kacau T^T *nangis.

Karya inii memang masih jauuuhhhhh dari sempurna jadi jangan lupa review ya… sebagai bahan masukan untuk dyn :3

Salam,

Dyn Whitleford.


End file.
